Here we go! This time for the win!
by Ari.sakura
Summary: The chance to live all over again isn't something everyone is given. I'm going to take all the advantages it gives me. No holding back. Time travel. Sakura centric.
1. Chapter 1

It's the dead of the night, in the village hidden in leaf Konohagakure. It's citizens are blissfully asleep.

Only the shinobi going and coming from various missions and places, those performing tasks and keeping security detail are out about alert and wake. A drunk or two, here or there on the street after a night of drinks.

In the civilian sector of the village, a small family of three lay only child of the family is smuggled in bed deep sleep. Unaware

Little does anyone know, that fates destined path will alter this night. This very moment has been chosen as the time, in which the future loses its previous tale. Starting from this night forth to be rewritten.

* * *

With a start sakura wakes up. Breathing a bit laboured from a dream that's already forgotten. Groaning softly into her pillow, she waits for the room to stop feeling like it's spining in a never ending circle.

After getting her breathing under control, sakura instantly gets the feeling of something not being right. Dread begins to pools in. The bed is not her own. Even her body feels a bit odd.

After subtly checking for a hidden Kunai under the pillow and finding none, sakura decides to see what the **hell** is going on. Sitting up on the bed she instantly takes in her surrounding wary. This is not her bedroom she knows but there's something utterly familiar about this room. Shock fills her as she recognises this to be her childhood bedroom. _How..?_

It's stills dark outside from what could be seen from the window, with the moons glow coming inside acting as the only lighting. Even so she can tell the room for what it is. Casting another stunned glance around the room she can feel something negging at her brain. As she frowns while trying to figure out what, it suddenly hits her knocking the air of her body as the previous memories come rushing back making her feel light headed. .. _I'm back.._ eyes widen in disbelief.

Looking down at herself she can see her body is that of a child now. She's not the age she use to be. So much younger now. A quick glance at calender on the bedside table conformes it. Griping the bed sheet to steady herself, she closes her eyes leaning against the pillows.

 _Time-travel.._

Slowly releasing a steady breath.

 _I'm in the past.._

".. **second chance**.."

* * *

Coming in terms with the fact that she is indeed in the past and the reality of it, the colours of dawn start touching the sky. There's hope, anxiety, longing, joy and many more emotions in her.

Mainly now sakura is looking forward. The chance of traveling through time to live life again is not something everyone is given. Blessed with. She's not going to waste it.

Looking at her 8 year self sakura decides the first changes will have to come from her.

Knowing in the years how she grows up behaving, many changes will have to come, she predicts casting a gaze around the room. Or more accurate it would be to say that, the shollow and ignorent child that had been the sakura of this time will be replaced. And the true person of herself , she becomes in the future will be the personatity staying here from now on.

 _No one can know or even suspect i am from the future_ sakura thinks _that does'nt mean i can't be my self_ she decides. **_Things will be different_** is added with finatily and fierous determination in her eyes causing her emerald gaze to light.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto.

* * *

Her room is every inch of a comfortable living civilian child's. The Wall is dusty pink. There's a bed, a wardrobe along with a closet. A desk is beside the window.

Many dolls and push toys around the room.

The only thing anywhere near ninja related is the books and materials from the academy on the desk.

Although these are signs of war free innocent childhood for her who has had lived through a lifetime it's unbearable and an insult to her because she's no silly kid and this time around she declares feeling all fired up she's gonna kick ass ! Shannaro!

Now moving up from the bed to stand infrant of the mirror, she takes a look at herself.

Baby fat face, soft hair touching the shoulder, there is no muscles what so ever, observes irritably eyeing her body. She's short even for her 8 year old body and skinny.

So, utterly weak and venerable now, she has to shallow back a heavy sigh of desmay before slowly letting out a breath.

As for her chakra level it is sadly below the average that a clan kid or someone who comes from a nin family has.

It's going to be a pain getting it to the level it once was, not to mention her seal. But I can definitely do it, feels optimistic staring at her eyes reflection and she's got her perfect chakra control.

She's nothing if not determined and hard working. Plus luckily with all ther extra years to properly Train before her genin days and all the knowledge from previous harsh training she has in her favour.

* * *

 _ **1 year Later...**_

The whole year had been spent working pain strikingly on physical endurance, stamina so she is not coughing up a lung or two merely after trying to run a lap around the village.

Weights were added to gain muscle and increase power in the body and limbs. One on each wrists and ankles. She relearned and practiced Taijutsu forms till they were once again muscle memory and her body could move in them effortlessly.

Chakra building exercises is done consistently. Her reserves were without fail regularly exhausted forcing it to expand and grow larger. And with her perfect control chakra depletion's isn't a risk of accidently happening.

Now, it's fairly large from a year before. Nowhere near Naruto's level but give a year or two then, sasuke and hers will be the same. At this rate it will be done within the year.

The first months were god damn hell. Literally pain , blood, years. Now though all that had paid off.

Damn right ! It has, sakura feels very proud.

Her target aim is perfect with both the kunai and shrunken. Kunai is still her favourite. She can hit any and all bull eye.

Her stamina and endurance is so much more now. Running dozens and dozens of laps around the village is warm up, no sweat!

She is satisfied with the foundations she has built with the training. With these firmly excelled, she can get started on advanced and multiple other skill sets.

* * *

Blending in at the academy was thankfully no problem. Since she hadn't any friends before there was one one to notice the change her. She never stayed after class preferring to head straight to her training area cleverly chosen. Her old bullies tried to corner her a few times but extensive knowledge of konoha's street rid her of that nuisance.

Having never connected with anyone there due to previous shy nature, no one suspected anything odd of her distance.

Sakura out classes everyone in the academy in the knowledge department with no small amount of smugness though Shikamaru might prove to be the more intelligent of the two if he really applys himself even now.

Sakura had quickly realized with great relief that she had come back a few days before the whole meeting with Ino and becoming friends with her. She then went to avoid the entire thing by skipping class that day calling in sick.

 _Thank goodness_

She's never again wearing that stupid red ribbon with a bow tied on top of her head.

What _was she,_ she thinks disgusted _pink little gift wrapped with a big bow?_

She frowns at such idea. There no desire to become friends with her. Definitely not happening.

" there's no way in hell I'm ever going to consider becoming friends with her", she firmly decides to herself.

* * *

AN: hope u like this chapter. Posting the 3rd cchapter tomorrow. And thank u so much for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura wakes up before the sunrise, at the mercy of her internal alarm clock. Groaning softly she sits up on the bed blinking to clear her vision.

Covering a yawn behind one hand, I set both feet on the cold floor shivering from the chill of it. Standing sleepily , I move to the bathroom to get fresh. Few minutes later I come out much more alert contentedly getting ready.

Few minutes and an energy bar later I'm out of the house already starting on the first lap. Breathing in the fresh early morning air I happily go on running enjoying the serene atmosphere.

High up a tree upon a branch an early bird lazily watches as a pink haired girl comes round the corner heading further along the path. " 110 ", whispered softly in the wind. Without breaking a sweat she continues running soft pink hair blowing gently behind her in the cool morning breeze.

Konoha at this time feels great to Sakura.

* * *

At another location,

" see that Lee, the blooming youthful blossom of konoha burns so youthfully", booms a shinobi in tight green jumpsuit pointing in the direction Sakura disappeared.

"Hai, Gai sensei" the mini me standing next to the jonin shouts back dramatic fire burning in his eyes.

" Seeing such youthful dedication, we shall do 500 more laps around the village ", declares.

" Are you with me Lee! " jumping down to start running.

"Yosh! Gai sensei!" They disappear in a blur of green startling three returning chunin's along the way.

* * *

A sudden shiver creeps down her spine not from the cold morning air. Shaking of the feeling she keeps running.

Echos' of youth reach her ear somewhere from the village.

 _Probably Lee and Gai sensei_ , she muses with a small grin shaking her head at their antics.

* * *

1 hour before the academy classes start, Sakura heads back home to get ready having finished all the morning training.

Once inside the house, she makes a beeline toward the bathroom. Dumping the sweat stained clothes in the dirty cloths basker for washing later, gets into the shower.

15 minute later freshly showered, a towel is wrapped around her ending mid thigh. A smaller towel is used to dry the excess water of the hair.

That done, she walks over to the dresser to get clean clothes throwing the towels in the hamper along the way. She gets dressed in her ninja gear with a female ninja pant that reaches above the knee and nice shirt with short sleeves both fitting her body nicely.

Brushing her hair, Sakura beams at her reflection in the mirror quite happy with how far she has come in the time she started living again. With one last smile at the mirror and making sure she's got everything , leaves the room.

Since there is no risk of being late, she contently goes about having a small healthy breakfast.

* * *

Opening the door I entered the class room with fifteen minutes to spare before the bell. Everyone is in their usual ways.

Side stepping a few people I walk up to the middle row, taking the sit next to sasuke. Paying him no mind, I rest my chin on one hand , waiting for sensei to come.

* * *

The Uchiha spares a glance at the person sitting next to him at the desk to see if it was someone who needs to be removed. Recognizing the hair he left her be seeing as she hadn't ever gone fan girl over him.

Sasuke looked at his sit mate from the corner of his eyes without seeming so. Her pink hair is hard to miss in the room.

It's damp now suggesting having showered before coming here. Whatever she used he can with no trouble smell the scent. It's easy on the nose sweet and calm. He scowls in his mind for thinking this.

She doesn't behave like all the girls in class.

He remembers once hearing Iruka sensei commenting to some other sensei that she's the smartest kunoichi in their year. He bits back mean snort, ' like that's hard '.

All the other girls are barely capable of anything ninja. They don't take it seriously.

Pathetic. They are a joke. Useless fan girls.

She is not a fan girl.

He noticed she barely pays him any mind. ' An Uchiha notices all his surroundings', is his reasoning to himself for knowing this.

 _One less annoyance._

He observed, her clothes are actually ninja sensible. He's able to tell her arms from what could be seen have some muscles

Her hands have the mark of hard work. They are a bit like his own. The palm facing him is callus from what could only be harsh kunai and shuriken practice. He looks down at his own hand. Hard callus with small cuts.

This suggests she actually does some target practice. But at the spars she hasn't yet had to gone against him.

 **Haruno Sakura**

He knows her name. Of course that's only because he had gone to find out who has beaten him at all the written exams. She did. Every single time she ranked first with him behind her at second frustrating him to no end.

Thank god the nara guy cannot be bothered to put the effort or he might actually burn somebody from the sheer anger. Preferably _the dobe_ he internally sneers at the thought of the dead last.

All in all, he thinks unkindly summarizes to himself she's nothing note worthy.

Other than the good performance in the written tests and she may actually train somewhat she's just some average ninja with pink hair, he cruelly categorizes her. He's not sore. That's got nothing to do with it.

That done, he goes back to staring out the window daydreaming about dead weasels and bloody spikes expression having had never once changed all during his inner monologue.

Both sasuke and sakura barely registered the whining fan girls complaining till sensei entered the classroom forcing everyone to quite down and take their seats.

* * *

AN: Here it Is! So what do you think of sasuke here? He wasn't very nice about sakura in his thoughts.

And lots of thanks to those who reviewed, favoured and follow this story. It makes me happy and encourages me to keep going and do better.


End file.
